insanepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikari D. Stelar/Personality and Relationships
Stelar's two dominant traits are his apparent lack of intelligence and his utter fearlessness. Stelar can easily be amazed by the simplest things, such as hermit crabs, and can be confused by concepts such as that by digging a hole right next to another he may be unintentionally filling the other hole. The same cannot be said when he is on the field of battle, though; he has been known to dodge bullets with ease. It has been stated more than once that Stelar's instinct and behavior is similar to that of a wild animal's, like when he knows who he has to fight before he even gets to the battle. Even his fights show this as he relies on his instincts and counter attacks. This compliments the way he views the world. He is most often seen smiling, except in a fight where he is forced to use all his power (and sometimes even then). Stelar also seems to rarely change personality wise. Because he views the world in a straightforward and simple manner, he is occasionally the only person who can see past events that have taken place and realize the true goal, yet at other times he can fall into the simplest of traps. He is a kind-hearted hedgehog, random, cheerful, playful, immature, but caring hedgehog who will do anything in his power to aid his friends, that is, not to scratch the fact he will go insane! Yet this rarely happens. He tries not to hurt civilians and people he likes, even if they intend to do harm to him, preffering to flee from them than to fight. When aggravated, he can become extremely mad, and lose control of himself, known as his 'Insane' state. He seems to become much more powerful in a simple instant, and can't distinguish between friend or foe. He will attack anything in the way, after he's done with his rampage, he says:'It felt like I wasn't me anymore.' Stelar's simple attitude and naïve comments during fights are often mistaken by his opponents as poking fun at them. Due to this, many of his opponents lose their cool and charge at him in anger. While he is goofy and reckless, he gets quite serious when anyone is in serious danger, notably his crew, whom he considers his family. Stelar also has the tendency to unwittingly poke fun at an opponent's most sensitive trait, like calling Sync Simba", and Anthony "old hag". In many cases, the opponents fail to understand whether Stelar is serious or just playing during fights due to his bizarre actions such like trying to flail around during his spar with Zene. Stelar, however, has maintained that he is always serious during fights. In most cases, once he starts to fight he maintains a serious attitude and is only seen laughing once he defeats the enemy or is certain the enemy will be defeated. Stelar also has an extreme thirst for adventure. : : RelationshipsEdit CrewEdit Because he is the Captain and recruited all the crew mates personally, Stelar cares tremendously for his crew. As far as captaincy is concerned, Stelar sees his other crew mates as equals in contrast to other pirate captains, who mostly sees theirs as subordinate underlings (his crew mostly calls him by name, rather than with an honorific or "Captain"). In fact, it could be argued that he is the only one that is generally beaten up and ordered around on the ship as several members of the crew have shown, especially Sync who never hesitates to give Stelar a beating for his idiocy (albeit, in comedic fashion). Stelar only pulls rank when he wants to go "adventuring", despite what his crew thinks. During his battle with Rogue, even though Stelar knew his crew were in danger (courtesy of Rogue creating a black hole) he kept fighting Rogue because they would manage and because Stelar knew that if he let Rogue get away, he would definitely kill all of his crew. This focus caused Rogue to compliment him on his leadership skills. The HeadbandEdit Stelar has a very bizarre relationship with his signature headband, it cements his promise made to a certain someone, and has been repaired several times. Sometimes Stelar would let people take a hold of it during battles, in the fear of losing it. Whoever held it was considered to have his highest trust and respect. As his fighting style got better, he kept the headband on. ZeneEdit The first crew mate to join the Insane Pirates was Zene, a weapon maker who decided to serve under Stelar as a pirate. But vowed if Stelar ever got in the way of his ambition, he will kill him. They have developed a very close bond which is underlined by their tremendous amount of trust and respect for one another. SyncEdit Stelar's relationship with Sync resembles more of a brothership. In the moment he meet Sync, they became instantly best friends, and respect each other. MaxineEdit Stelar trusts tremendously the navigator, Maxine. Even if she isn't much of a fighter, and when she was captured by Thantos, he never changed his mind; that she would survive. During his break on Impel Down, Stelar accidentally tripped and kissed Maxine on level 4. Stating that he liked the kiss. But he hasn't developed feelings for her; Stelar sees this as a 'act of friendship'. SteveEdit Stelar's relationship with Steve is perhaps the closest example on the ship of a sibling relationship because of their similar pasts and fun loving mindsets; despite his fears, Steve at times finds the strength within himself by following the example set by Stelar and the rest of the crew. DanEdit Stelar tends to fool around and sing around Dan, even sometimes grateful for her presence when he's down. Even though Stelar doesn't knows much about Dan, he cares about her as much as her sister. GrenjoEdit Stelar and Grenjo Kirigaya first started as enemies, but after his fight in Zene's assist mode form, Stelar and Grenjo became great friends, allowing him to join the crew without reluctance. AnthonyEdit He is always amazed by Anthony's building talent. He also deeply respects him as a man after he was willing to show his genitals to everyone without shame. Stelar offered the Bari Bari no Mi to Anthony, showing great trust and confidence, however Stelar forgets the fact Anthony already ate the Mera Mera no Mi. AirashiEdit As the musician of the crew, Airashi is often requested by Stelar to perform a song and will often join Stelar in his immature antics. Stelar had always stated that he wanted a musician in the crew, so Airashi's job is very important to him, however, Stelar developed feelings for her, and after the Marineford arc, they were together. LannaEdit Stelar often likes to tease Steve and Lanna, considering Lanna is Steve's ex, only to be insulted by Lanna herself. But he considers her a great friend, and also trusts her. StacyEdit Stelar doesn't talks to often to Zene's girlfriend, Stacy, but you can say its the same thing as Stelar's relationship with Lanna. Shard Stelar holds great respect for Shard. Since he's the musician, his job is very important to him. Stelar sees Shard as a older brother. FamilyEdit Hikari D. HawkeyeEdit Stelar discovered that the most wanted man in the world, leader of the revolutionary army, Hawkeye was his father. The two have yet to talk to each other. In fact, their only meeting was when Hawkeye saved Stelar from being captured by Rogue in Tic-Toc island, and the only thing Stelar said to him was: "Who's there?" while being pinned headfirst to the ground by Rogue. It is highly probable that Hawkeye cares for his son's life because he saved him in Tic-Toc island and he always looked towards his home, where his family lived. Hawkeye seems to expect great things from Stelar, much like his grandfather. However, unlike Magnum, Hawkeye seems to be in favor of Stelar's decision to lead his own crew as a pirate, although he believes they will meet someday. Stelar was unaware of who Magnum was before he was told by Magnum and did not understand what the revolutionaries are capable of doing to the world when told about it by Izzy. So far Stelar has not mentioned anything about how he feels toward Hawkeye and his ideals, but he is fine with people knowing that he is Hawkeye's son. Hikari D. MagnumEdit Though the two of them get along fine, Stelar is utterly terrified of his grandfather Magnum. This is due to the extreme training he was put through in his younger years in his bid to make Stelar a Marine, as well as Magnum's tendency to punch Stelar to discipline him. Garp had high expectations for Stelar, but to Magnum's dismay, Stelar did not share his grandfather's plans for his future. However, Magnum respects Stelar as a great person, even if he is a pirate. He often brags about Stelar to his superior Sengoku, laughing whenever Stelar does something audacious and is prone to saying "That's my grandson" much to Sengoku's exasperation. When Sengoku was talking with Magnum and Kuma, Magnum said that Stelar is not the type of person to brag about defeating someone, arguing that Bartholomew Kuma did not need to kill Stelar to keep Moria's defeat a secret. When Stelar entered the battle of Marineford, Magnum recognized him and looked shocked and horrified at the sight of his grandson entering the fearsome battle. Later, as the battle rages on, Magnum merely looks resigned as his grandson furiously makes his way to the execution platform. When Stelar came close to the platform, Magnum stands in his way in the name of his Marine duties. However, in the end, Magnum chose family over his duties as he allowed Stelar to hit him and reach the execution platform to save Maxine. He also tried to attack Admiral Akainu when Grenjo was killed by the admiral and Stelar was on the verge of being killed as well, but was stopped by Sengoku. As Magnum has resigned from the Marines, he and Stelar are no longer enemies by law. FriendsEdit : : It's notable that Stelar has connections to some of the most powerful organizations or people, mostly through his extensive and famous family. His known family alone has him connected to powerful members in the Revolutionary Army, and Marines. Besides his family, he has Vemerl, Crystal, Silver, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Fire Soul, Jet, Sweets, Julie, Felix, Molok, Rock, etc. CiviliansEdit Stelar befriends most of the civilians he meets on his journey, who normally fear him for being a pirate but hold him in admiration by the time he moves on to the next adventure. He can be naïve at times and is quick to befriend people, often calling people whom he has known less than a day his friends and being willing to go as far as necessary for them. During his journey, Stelar saved or freed civilians from the tyrannical clutches of villainous antagonists on several occasions. CrystalEdit Crystal and Stelar became distant. However, they are great friends, and respect each other, one of the few persons Stelar holds a tremendous confidence into. Fire SoulEdit Fire Soul the wolf is another person who Stelar likes to fool around with, and also has a great rivalry with him. VemerlEdit Though he's a yonko, Vemerl trusts Stelar, and so does Stelar. Stelar made a promise to Vemerl along with Zene. Skypieans and ShandiansEdit Defeating the former 'God' of Skypiea, freeing its people, as well as giving the Shandia back their homeland, ringing the golden bell, and saving Angel Island, Stelar and the rest of the Insane Pirates have become heroes to the people. They even offered the broken column to their saviors. With peace restored to the land many hope that the Insane Pirates will visit again. Many were also disappointed that they never got to say good bye and rang the golden bell instead. RockEdit Stelar and Rock have a strong bond, even with his crew, as he rescued Stelar in the Battle of Marineford and formed a alliance to bring down Thantos, the warlord. After been defeated by Rogue, Stelar stated his desire to save his friend and beat his two foes. EnemiesEdit While Stelar has a mass of large and diverse network of friends and allies, he has also made enemies and rivals out of some of the greatest figures and organizations of the sea as well over the progression of his voyage for various reasons, the three most prominent examples being they somehow hurt those he see as friends, they desire the title "King of the Pirates" or more recently due to his revealed heritage. World GovernmentEdit Naturally, as a pirate, Stelar is a enemy of the World Government, however, they started taking him more seriously after he surpassed the strongest pirates in the world, challenged the warlords, and burned a judicial island's flag. ThantosEdit Stelar hates Thantos, to the point a vein pulsates along his temple when he feels his presence. RogueEdit Stelar hates Rogue as well, not to forget about their rivalry and monstrous strength. Due to the fact Rogue attempted to kill Airashi, and that he wants 'back' the three pendants, Stelar will become deadly serious whenever his name is mentioned. MarinesEdit During the Marineford War, Stelar made his biggest enemies out of the three Marine admirals. Kizaru was a major hindrance to Stelar's attempts to rescue Maxine. He kept Stelar from his goal multiple times and even destroyed the original key to Maxie's handcuffs. Kizaru also mocked Stelar for lacking in power to save Maxie. Aokiji, who stated that Stelar chose the path of death himself, would have killed Stelar if it wasn't for Rock's interference. However, Admiral Akainu caused the most damage to Stelar, sending him into a mental breakdown by successfully killing his friend, Rock. Despite their incredible might that surpassed Stelar at the time, he did not show any fear whatsoever against an admiral, as he challenged Aokiji to a one-on-one fight, attacked a World Noble despite knowing the consequences, and attacked all three in an attempt to save Maxie. WarlordsEdit Throughout the course of his adventures, Stelar has left either positive or negative views on the Shichibukai. Thantos, negative, for capturing and interfering when he was in a attempt to save Maxine. Stelar hasn't meet any other warlords yet. GinEdit Stelar also made a very dangerous enemy out of Gin during his break-in at Impel Down. The fact that Stelar was the first to break into Impel Down was enough to infuriate Gin. The chief warden severely poisoned Stelar during their first battle causing Stelar to lose ten years of his life span in a painful healing process. After realizing that Stelar survived his poison and had released more prisoners, Gin did everything in his power to ensure that Stelar did not leave Impel Down alive. Even though Stelar did not manage to defeat Gin in battle, he did successfully tarnish his reputation by escaping his grasp. JokerEdit They haven't encountered yet, nor meet, but know about each other's existence.